my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elaine Hughes
Elaine Hughs is the first daughter of the Hughs family and a hero in training in the U.K. where she aims to become the number one ranked hero. She is an incredibly tough, persistent and hard headed young girl. She has a powerful quirk called Motor Drive. Elaine comes from the wealth Hughs family that run the largest freight transportation company in all of Europe. She doesn't act like how her family wants to and is a loudmouth and very blunt. She is sometimes calledthe class clown but is actually the head of her school's disciplinary committee. She currently has an arranged marriage going on with Giovanni Elio, though she doesn't have any real feelings for him. In fact, she has a big (rather typical highschool girl) crush on his younger brother, Leonardo. Appearance She is small in stature, has long light blond hair which she usually weaes tied up. She has big and sharp green emerald eyes. Her looks are always complimented on but Elaine hates that she has a beautiful girly face. She has a rather small chest and the topic about her bust size is a rather touchy subject, feeling rather insecure for he small bust. Elaine has a rather tomboyish fashion style and has a lack of self consciousness and will wear boy clothes or clothes that show off more skin. Her face is clear and rather fair but she can almost always be seen with devilish smile on her face. Hero Suit Elaine's hero suit is composed of a thick steel armor suit desighned and built by the Elio Corporation, namely Giovanni and Leonardo who came up with the concept and actually built the suit. The single mass of steel and her face-covering helm conceal both her race and gender, so those seeing her face are often surprised by her being female. Herhelm has massive horns on the sides of the head. Under her suit she usually wears a fairly skipy outfit. It has a small top that barely covers her chest, leaving her back and the rest of her upper torso exposed. She also wears a choker and red sleeves that covers uo her arms that connect to nothing. This is usually because its horribly hot inside her steel suit. Personality Elaine is a loudmouth, through and through. She can't keep her thoughts to herself and is always up for speaking her mind out freely without a care about anyone else's feelings. She comes off as rude to most people but brutally honest is a better choice of words. Elaine isn't one to stray away from a fight and is always up for a fight. As much as it does displease her family, she is rebellious and always foul mouth. It should be noted that this is more or less a front for the world to see as she's actually a pretty caring person. For example she flew out to Japan after hearing Leonardo was injured badly and wouldn't leave until her sister had to pull her away and bring her back to London She's not quite the brightest in her class and is always struggling to stay out of the bottom class rankings, constantly needing tutors but regularly skips out on study sessions. She doesn't feel like what she's learning in school relates that much into being a hero but also inows she has to at least keep her grades to a certain level to remain in her hero course. History Battle Prowess Enhanced Strength With her training in hopes to keep up with Leo and her older sister Morgan, she put herself through intense physical conditioning. She was able to bench up to three hundred pounds as of most recent. With the help of her quirk and specially designed armor further enhances this strength able to lift and toss a mid-sized car. Enhanced Speed While alone her speed isn't quite much to be talked about with her quirk she can move at a rather impressive velocity by using her red lightning as an aura. But with her armor, she can further harness this red lightning and move at blinding speeds for short periods of time. Swordsmanship Elaine like her sister were enrolled into fencing at an early age. Elaine was especially proficient in her form of aggression as she rarely defends against it dodges and would rather force her way in for an opening Category:Females Category:Heroes in Training Category:Heroes